Don Macaulay
Don Macaulay is an art director and production designer who is working as Supervising Art Director on the sequel under Production Designer Scott Chambliss. http://www.adg.org/sites/art/members/1427821237-davidmoreauresume.pdf Macaulay worked as set dresser on the action thriller Breach of Trust (1995, with Ed Lauter), as art director on the action film White Tiger (1996, with Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa and Julia Nickson) and on the television thriller Don't Look Behind You (1999), and as assistant art director on the thriller Underworld (1996, with Robert Costanzo and Jimmie F. Skaggs), the drama Kissed (1996), the family movie Air Bud: Golden Receiver (1998, with Robert Costanzo), and the thriller The 4th Floor (1999, with Robert Costanzo and music by Brian Tyler). In 2000, he worked as production designer on the drama Here's to Life! which earned him a Leo Award in the category Best Production Design of Feature Length Drama in 2001. Other credits as production designer include the drama Suspicious River (2000), the television series Glory Days (2002) on which he also worked as art director, and the action comedy sequel K-9: P.I. (2002). As art director, Macaulay's credits include the crime drama Ricky 6 (2000), the drama Prozac Nation (2001), the horror thriller Thir13en Ghosts (2001, with F. Murray Abraham, music by John Frizzell, and production design by Sean Hargreaves), the television series John Doe (2002-2003, featuring Gary Werntz and Matt Winston) and Traffic (2004, casting by Mary Jo Slater), the sequel Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004), the comic adaptations Catwoman (2004) and Fantastic Four (2005, produced by Ralph Winter and Stan Lee), and the science fiction thriller The Butterfly Effect 2 (2006). Between 2005 and 2007, Macaulay was among the art directors and production designers on the television series Masters of Horror, followed by art direction on the pilot episode of Bionic Woman (2007, starring Miguel Ferrer, co-produced by Stephen Welke, and set design by Andrew Li) and on two episodes of Supernatural (2007, with Jim Beaver and directed and produced by Kim Manners). After he worked as supervising art director on the science fiction remake The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008, with Robert Knepper, Bill Mondy, Roger R. Cross, Geoff Meed, Bertrand Roberson, Jr., and Steve Silverie) and on the science fiction film 2012 (2009), Macaulay worked as production designer on the television series Life Unexpected (2010), The Dark Corner (2013, starring Roger R. Cross, executive produced by Rob LaBelle, and casting by Clark & Page Casting), and Motive (2013, with Roger R. Cross and casting by Clark & Page Casting). Further credits as art director include the family comedy Marmaduke (2010), the fantasy horror film Red Riding Hood (2011, with Billy Burke, Virginia Madsen, Lauro Chartrand, and Monika Spruch), and the comedy sequel Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011). For his work as supervising art director on the science fiction film Elysium (2013), Macaulay received an Excellence in Production Design Award nomination from the Art Directors Guild in the category Fantasy Film in 2014. He shared this nomination with set designer Nancy Anna Brown and conceptual artist Syd Mead. More recently, Macaulay was a supervising art director on the science fiction film Tomorrowland (2015, written and produced by Damon Lindelof, produced by Jeffrey Chernov, music by Michael Giacchino, cinematography by Claudio Miranda, casting by Clark & Page Casting and April Webster & Associates, and production design by Scott Chambliss). External link * Category:Art department